


Suffocation

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Kolivan, Beta!Throk, Breathplay, M/M, Pre Canon, Secret Lovers, Vibrator, vacbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: No one knows the depth of Admiral Throk and his Superior’s relationship and they never will.





	Suffocation

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my friend Ruby and her Kolithrok art. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> It hasn’t been beta read.

The latex hugs his entire body like a seamless suit.

It held him in place, keeping his legs open and arms stretched out. His only source of air came from a tube that he breathes through slowly. Though despite his encased state he could hear footsteps moving around him, leisurely taking their time as they circle him.

A soft chuckle sounds before a slightly weight is on his chest. Like someone squatting over him.

"Well don't you look like a nicely wrapped present~"

He gave a soft little moan as hands slowly rub over his slim waist through the latex, then move up to gently grope his chest as he arches slightly. His slit and his cock twitch, outlined by the black latex as he raised his hips up with a groan. The slick seeping from the crevice made it warm between his thighs as anticipation courses through him.

"Oh my sweet Admiral Throk...I can smell your excitement filling the room already."

"Mmm~"

"You're so good for your commander aren't you?" the hands now glide over Throk's ears, "A good and loyal admiral. What every admiral should strive to be. Diligent. Endurable. Resilient."

Throk moaned softly as one of Kolivan's hands plants itself beside his head.

"Now then...I'm going to play with you a little. Is that ok my sweet?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Good good...I'm going to use a toy on you. And every time you are about to climax I will cut off your air supply for about ten seconds. If you manage to stop yourself from cumming without permission you'll get a reward. If you do cum without permission, I add on five seconds to the cut off. Understood?"

A shiver of excitement went down his spine when he feels something press between his legs over his slit. A needy moan escapes him as Kolivan shifts above him.

_Thhhrrrrmmmmmmm..._

"Mmm! Mmmmmm!"

"You feel that? It's your favorite toy, Throk. The pretty blue vibrator you just had to have...Mmm I can only imagine what everyone would think seeing the usually composed and admirable Throk reduced to this state. What would they say about you sleeping with a superior?"

Throk whimpers and wiggles slightly to get more friction on his body as he groans when it's pressed harder against him. He can't help how food it felt. He tried to keep his breathing calm as pleasure courses through him and he arched his hips up wantonly. It only increased as heat runs through him, the slick increasing between his thighs and causing him to tremble the closer—

He jerks when the flow of air is cut off. His fingers curl slightly within the latex. It was a struggle not to orgasm as he feels his lungs starting to ache. Even though it was ten seconds it felt like eternity as he began to squirm. As sudden as if came the air returns and he gasps for air in relief.

"Good boy."

The praise makes his heart flutter happily. A weak sound escapes him before he gives a weak squeal when the vibration goes up.

"Don't cum yet. Remember darling you'll need my permission."

"Mmmmmm!"

"Oh I know I know...but you're my strong admiral aren't you?"

"M...Mhm..." His mind was becoming so foggy. It was getting harder to think as he rolled his hips slightly.

"Ah ah ah..."

The air was cut off once more causing him to choke slightly. He shakes under his commander, struggling not to cum. The heat it causes him makes it near unbearable and he finds it harder now to hold back.

But he barely manages.

Kolivan purrs, "So goos Throk...just a few more times..."

Delirious, Throk just pants softly as his thighs tremble. Gods why was he so good at reducing him to this state? Even on deck with the crew it was hard not to get turned on by his commander's aura and way of going about. He was just so handsome and good to him...

He knows it will be difficult as they progressed, especially with the vibrations increasing. For anyone else it would be torture.

But for Throk it was a sweet release from the stresses of these last few months.

He made it a mission never to disappoint after all


End file.
